Setsunea
Setsunea is the smallest, but wealthiest and most advanced of the populated realms of Oedra. The realm is situated in the western area of Oedra's northern continent, forming a crescent around the Kaathic Sea. It is traditionally ruled from the capital of Se Tano by a single sovereign. Doran III Va Sal is the current King. Setsunea remains a free nation following the Heavenly War, and so it has no Viceroy. Nylissa Ryschale serves as Aemedrean Ambassador. Geography Setsunea is primarily a coastal region, extending along the southern edge of the northern continent, which stretches off the western side of the map and well into the eastern side. Because of its considerable range, Setsunea features a wide array of biomes, including rainforest, mountainous valleys, and wetlands. The Great Isles and many other island chains within the Kaathic Sea are the richest and most fertile land to be found in Oedra. In addition, the mountainous regions of Setsunea are rich in iron and gold, which in turn led to Setsunea garnering considerable wealth. The southernmost regions of Setsunea are warm but humid and rainy. The climate becomes colder, but not much drier as one travels north. Politically, Setsunea consists of the original Kingdom of Setsunea, as well as five dominions, which are formerly independent kingdoms that have been conquered in the name of the Setsunean empire. These dominions together make up the Sovereignty, and are not technically, but practically included in the realm. The Kingdom of Setsunea Consisting of the three Great Isles, Khezo, Yrai, and Iridin, the Kingdom of Setsunea is an ancient and proud nation, which made it's name as a fearsome naval force. The capital city of Se Tano is the site of the Grey Palace, the castle from which the King still rules the realm. The isles are heavily forested, very humid, and are the most densely populated area in all of Oedra. Kaath Kaath, for which the Kaathic sea is named, (or vice versa, the name's origin is lost to memory) is commonly used to refer to the entire crescent of coastline around the Sea, but in truth is simply the region around the delta of the Va Se'ul river, in the Sea's northeastern corner. It's capital is Lorokaath. Kaath is primarily known for it's expansive fishing industry, and is considered by many to have the most pleasant climate in the world. Castalor Immediately north of the Great Isles, Castalor is Setsunea's main agricultural region. It borders the northern reaches of the Yra mountain range, and features sweeping, fertile valleys. Castalor is also a major religious centre, having multiple monasteries and temples dedicated to the Skywatcher faith. Its capital is Kevhaik Anghol Anghol is made up of the many islands scattered about the sea that are not included in any of the other dominions. As such, the cultures and peoples of Anghol are very diverse, and many are quite primitive. Anghol has no township large enough to be considered a city, but the Great Temple at Je'yun serves as a political capital. Zelo Marel Also known simply as Marel, Zelo Marel is the coldest region of the realm. The primary geographic feature is the vast expanse of water called Vhael's Bay, which is overlooked by the capital city of Meyor. Zelo Marel has long been disputed territory, as it encroaches on the ancestral lands of the Lok'kur tribe of Tenikai. Hemal Separated from Aur by a thin mountain range, Hemal is a small and temperate crescent of land, characterized by grassy hills and swampland. Most of the food exported to the other realms is grown in Hemal, which makes it a major artery of trade and diplomacy between realms. The capital of Hemal is simply called Hemal City. People and Culture Despite very distinct histories, most peoples of Setsunea have become homogenized over the decades of cultural trading and interbreeding. Setsuneans are regarded for their prosperity and intelligence, but not known for prowess in battle or bravery. There are three separate ethnic groups within Setsunea. *'Angholi:' Short, olive skinned and black haired, they are a simple seafaring folk who populate the islands of Anghol. However, it is noteworthy that the many people of the Great Isles are descended from Angholi ancestors. Many simply refer to the Angholi as Islanders. *'Kaathic:' Despite what the name suggests, Kaathics do not necessarily hail from Kaath. In fact they live all around the coastline of the Kaathic sea, hence why many mistakenly refer to the area as Kaath. Kaathics are tan-skinned and dark haired, and are regarded as a friendly and welcoming people. They are also known for many great advancements in architecture and art. *'''Marellian: '''Generally thought of as the prominent people of Setsunea, they are a grim folk who hail from the mountainous regions of Castalor and Zelo Marel. They are typically very pale skinned with blonde or brown hair. Marellians are credited with bringing the Skywatcher Faith to the rest of Setsunea, and are regarded as a cunning people, having worked their way into becoming the nobility of the realm not through force but through politics. The Great Isles are now mostly populated by Marellians. All Setsuneans share a fondness of the sea, and for seafood, but they are certainly not known for their fine cuisine, with the exception of vibrant and flavourful Kaathic seafood dishes. Their architecture features dark gray stonework with sloped roofs and is decorated with elaborate gargoyles. They are masters of arithmetic and Setsuneans consider themselves the only realm with any real knowledge of medicine. As far as military power goes, the Setsuneans are a vastly naval force, and rarely employ footsoldiers. Ozyros San Rhophal once said that the key to defeating a Setsunean army, is to force them to meet you head-on in the field, "where they will uselessly flop about like the fish that they are." Category:Locations